


to hold

by fencesit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Carrying, Comic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/pseuds/fencesit
Summary: He carries Gai across the threshold, to a house he never thought he'd enter again.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92
Collections: Just Married Exchange 2020





	to hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).




End file.
